La fiesta
by CutieKoruni
Summary: [Parte de la historia ocurrió en un RP con unos amigos] Mimi organiza una fiesta en casa de Miyako, pero durante dicho evento cosas inesperadas ocurrirán.
1. La fiesta

**La fiesta**

_Bueno, ando super inspirada el día de hoy, así que aquí les dejo un fan fic de Digimon, que en realidad pasó en un roleplay en Twitter. Espero que les guste ^3^_

_-AliceSakura_

Eran las 18:00hrs de un día Martes y la joven Mimi Tachikawa estaba en su habitación arreglándose para una fiesta que había organizado con sus amigos en casa de Miyako Inoue.

*flashback*

-Chicos! – dijo Mimi – Voy a organizar una fiesta! Están todos invitados.

-¡Bingo! – dijo Miyako - ¿y donde va a ser?

-¡En tu casa! – sonrió la pelirosada

-¿Qué? Oh… Está bien ^0^

*fin del flashback*

-Muy bien, creo que me llevare esto… y esto… y esto… – decía mientras cogía un poco de botana de su refrigerador. – Creo que será suficiente, después de todo no vamos a ser muchos… a ver… somos Miyako, Legend-sama, Terriermon, TK, Betamon… y yo.

En ese momento salió de su departamento y vio a Terriermon por los pasillos.

-Me dijeron que hay fiesta en casa de Miyako, pasare por la tienda de sus papás a comprar cerveza un poco de zumo.

-Okay, te esperamos en casa de Miya.

Y así, la pelirosada se fue en camino a casa de su amiga junto con toda la comida y en su cajuela un pequeño equipo de audio, ella se había ofrecido para ser la DJ. En ese momento recordó que había olvidado algo en su casa.

-Oh no como puedo ser tan pen…diente. Ahora debo regresarme. – y en ese momento dio reversa para ir a su casa por lo que había olvidado, ¿Qué era? Los discos de la música que iba a poner.

_Bueno… pues ahí está el primer capítulo. Sí, será por capítulos y pues la verdad en el RP pasó menos pero no se… me dio por hacerle extensión, bueno le mando saludos a todos en especial a los mencionados en este fic y pues espero que les guste. Pueden mandar reviews, sugerencias, quejas o lo que quieran poner. Un beso! *3*_


	2. Mimi presionada

**Mimi presionada**

_Okay aquí va el segundo capítulo ^3^_

_-AliceSakura_

-Oh no como puedo ser tan pen…diente. Ahora debo regresarme. – y en ese momento dio reversa para ir a su casa por lo que había olvidado, ¿Qué era? Los discos de la música que iba a poner.

Aceleró para no llegar tarde a la casa de su amiga, llego a su departamento y corrió para ir por los discos.

-Deben estar por aquí, por aquí…. O por aquí… ¿dónde están los malditos discos? Oh! Bueno, calma. Toma la calma. Los debiste de haber dejado por ahí.

*suena la canción Preserved Roses de Mizuki Nana y T.M Revolution desde el celular de Mimi*

-Hola? …. Legend-sama? Oh… Hola!

-_Hola Mimi! Oye, te iba a preguntar, ¿qué debo llevar a la fiesta?_

-¿Q-qué debes llevar? M-mira… emm… lleva un poco de comida, pe-pero no botana! Sí, comida.

-_¿Está todo bien?_

-Emmm sí sí sí! Tu no te preocupes, todo esta bien, sí… sí… emmm… bueno.

-_¿Ya estás en casa de Miya o aún estás en tu departamento?_

-Emm… estoy en mi departamento buscando… digo, ya… ya voy a salir ^_^U

-_Bueno, allá te veo. ¡Nos vemos!_

-Bye-bye! *clic* Okay okay okay… Deben estar en… ¡Ya se donde están!

Fue entonces que record que habia dejado los CDs en la pequeña bodega que tenía al lado del baño.

-¡Aquí están, mis bebés hermosos! – y los empezó a tomar todos. Ya por fin los guardó en su carro y se subió para ir rumbo a casa de Miyako, pero en eso volvió a sonar su celular.

-¿Diga?

-_¿Mimi?_

-¿Miyako?

-_Hola Mimi, ¿a que hora vas a llegar?_

-Voy para allá, ¿necesitas algo del super?

-_No te preocupes, todo lo tengo aquí._

-Llevaré un poco de bebida.

-_No, aquí tengo champaña ;D_

-¿Segura que no necesitas nada?

-_Segurísima!_

-Muy bien, voy para allá. *clic*

Ya un poco mas tranquila, prendió su carro y se dirigió para casa de su amiga. Mientras, había prendido el radio, estaba sonando la música de Rin Kagamine, su artista preferida.

-"Migitaka ni murasaki no chou.. kissu…" AHH! Muevete hijo de tu…! Voy tarde a una fiesta!

-Oye amiga… tranquila. – le dijo un sujeto de al lado. – Aparte, ¿Quién hace fiestas en Martes?

-¡YO HAGO FIESTAS EN MARTES Y NO CUESTIONEN MI LÓGICA!

-Oye vieja… tranquila – y se fue el muchacho lo mas rápido que pudo.

_Ya quedó el segundo capítulo! *3* Ahora Mimi ya va a llegar a casa de su amiga Miyako a la tan esperada fiesta en Martes. Bueno, espero que les este gustando mucho, ya saben, pueden dejar sus reviews, sugerecias y todo eso._

_Un beso u3u_


	3. Party Hard en la casa de Miyako Inoue

**Party Hard en casa de Miyako Inoue**

_Yay! Pues aquí les dejo el tercer capítulo! Espero que les esté gustando así como yo disfruto escribirlo! Aquí vamos! ^3^_

-¡YO HAGO FIESTAS EN MARTES Y NO CUESTIONEN MI LÓGICA!

-Oye vieja… tranquila – y se fue el muchacho lo más rápido que pudo, sin embargo, Mimi logro alcanzarlo.

-¡CALLATE Y NUNCA MAS TE VUELVAS A ATRAVESAR EN MI CAMINO, KANBARA! – y piso el acelerador y se fue súper rápido, el joven solo se quedó asustado por lo que había pasado. Ese joven era Takuya Kanbara, que iba con Izumi Orimoto.

-¿Quién era, amor? – pregunto Izumi.

-Era Mimi Tachikawa, al parecer traía mucha prisa, iba a una fiesta.

-¿Mimi? ¿Una fiesta? Pero… ¿Quién hace fiestas en martes y a estas horas de la noche?

-Lo mismo me pregunto yo.

Mimi iba a mucha prisa, pitando el claxon para todo aquel que se atravesaba. Ya por fin llego a casa de su amiga, saco todas sus cosas y se apresuró a tocar la puerta de la casa de su amiga.

-Mimi, bienvenida!

-Hola.. Disculpa.

Y en ese momento, entro a la casa muy a prisa. Empezó a instalar todo el pequeño equipo de audio en el jardín de la casa de la joven Miyako, futuramente señora Ichijouji, decía ella, ya que estaba en una relación amorosa con el joven genio Ken Ichijouji, mientras Legend-sama (a quien también le dice Perseo u onee-sama) estaba acomodando la comida y las bebidas.

-Ya termine de instalar el audio, ahora voy a poner un poco de música, ¿alguna en especial?

En ese preciso momento llegó Gatomon, una amiga de ellas que era extranjera y que apenas hablaba un poco de español.

-Hi, Gatomon! – Le saludó Miyako

-Hi my friends.

-Did you have problems to came here?

-No problems! Si pude llegar a tu casa.

Mimi puso un poco de música de Skrillex. Solo eran ellas 4 hasta el momento. De rato llego Terriermon con un poco de bebidas. La joven Tachikawa bailaba al ritmo de la música junto a Miyako mientras el resto platicaban. El plan de ellos era tener una fiesta muy tranquila, y así lo fue toda la noche, sin embargo se divirtieron mucho.

Después de bailar mucho, se sentaron y Mimi empezó a tomar y a tomar, hasta que llego un punto donde no sabía lo que decía. Estaba *tomada*.

-Qué bonita fiestaaaaaaaaaa

-¿Estás bien Mimi? – pregunto Perseo un poco preocupada.

-Ufff mejor que nunca! Soy la reina del universoooo

-Ya empezaron sus momentos de locura. – rio Miyako.

En ese momento, se levantó de su lugar y fue y abrazo al asador que estaba en el jardín de Miya.

-Ohh! Tengo sueño…. – Y se quedó dormida abrazando al asador.

-Mimi x el asador… mmm… es un buen shipping. – dijo Miyako.

-Si se entera su crush de lo que hace, estoy seguro que le dará miedo salir con ella. – comento Terriermon

-¿Quién es su crush? – pregunto Perseo.

-Joe Kido. El muy pobre ya de por si se trauma con lo que dice Tachikawa.

_Fin del capitulo 2_


	4. La lógica de Mimi

**La lógica de Mimí**

_Bueno, aquí está el final. No será tan grandioso la verdad, pero espero les haya gustado._

-¿Quién es su crush? – pregunto Perseo.

-Joe. El muy pobre ya de por si se trauma con lo que dice Tachikawa.

Todos se quedaron a dormir en casa de la joven Inoue debido a que ya era muy tarde y la mayoría había tomado, aunque no tanto como Mimi, que seguía dormida abrazando al asador. A la mañana siguiente, llegaron Betamon y T.K, quienes habían comprado un poco de comida para desayunar. Se habían enterado hasta esa mañana que hubo una fiesta el día anterior.

-Buenos días, Miyako.

-T.K! Buenos días, ¿qué trajeron?

-Mira *saca la comida* traje pan, galletas, café y chocolate.

-Muchas gracias, eres una buena persona!

-Apenas esta mañana vimos el mensaje de la fiesta que Mimi organizó y decidimos venir ahora en la mañana para traerles el desayuno.

-¿Dónde está Mimi? – pregunto T.K

-Ven conmigo. -Y los llevo al jardín donde estaba Mimi dormida, ya en el césped. Al salir, vieron toda la comida y las cervezas tiradas en el piso, había un completo desastre. La joven Mimi se había levantado en la madrugada como sonámbula

-Mimi… me las vas a pagar… - lo dijo enojada mientras levantaba un puño.

-Emmm… ¿qué era lo que nos querías enseñar? ^_^U – le dijo Betamon, evitando que Miyako golpeara a Mimi.

– Ah sí!, Es que… La hubieran visto! estaba dormida abrazando al asador. Es mas *saca su iPhone 5* déjenme busco la foto… aquí está. Mimi abrazando al asador. Ya lo subí a Hipstergram con el tag #instamimi e #instadormida.

-Ok, lo buscaré X'D – dijo T.K riendo.

En ese momento Mimi se levanto y vio a sus amigos observándola.

-¿Qué me miran? ¿Tengo monos en la cara?

-Onee-sama! Te quedaste dormida abrazando al asador.

-¿E-enserio? Pensé que todo fue un sueño.

-No, no lo fue. Y tu foto ya está en Hipstergram.

Todos rieron y luego fueron al comedor para desayunar. En unas horas, algunos se irían a trabajar y otros a estudiar.

-¿Y cómo estuvo la fiesta, Miya?

-Pues yo ni sabía que iba a ser aquí en mi casa pero estuvo rebuena.

-Ustedes T.K y Betamon _Oh! You two are so mean! _No llegaron.

-Es que Mimi… yo vi el mensaje hasta la mañana – Dijo Betamon.

-Es que… ¿Quién hace fiestas en martes? ¿QUIÉN? – les dijo el joven T.K mientras le daba una mordida al pan.

-Yo. Dijo Mimi. ¡Y no cuestionen mi lógica!

-Bueno… come tu pan, onee-sama ^_^

-Apropósito, Tachikawa-san, me topé con Kanbara y con Orimoto en la mañana y me dijeron que ayer les metiste un gran susto.

-Ah claro, es que Kanbara no sabe manejar. Quería llegar temprano y no lo logré.

-Lo bueno es que llegaste sana y salva, onee-sama ^_^

-Lo se Perseo, pero fueron 30 minutos de retraso.

-Yo ni me di cuenta. Le dijo Miyako riéndose y dando un sorbo a su café.

-Bueno pero me da gusto estar aquí con todos ustedes n_n

-Awww Mimi! – dijeron todos a coro

-Eres un amor, onee-sama – dijo Perseo-sama

- Que lindos… Mañana habrá otra party hard en la casa de Perseo, 7:30pm no falten!

-Claro, a hacer más desorden a otras casas, al cabo ni limpias. – le contesto Miya.

-Eso solo lo hago cuando estoy bajo los efectos del alcohol. Además, fue divertido, acéptalo… Miya… no me mires con cara de asesina… D:

-¡NI SE TE OCURRA CREAR MAS DESORDEN EN CASAS AJENAS! – en ese momento Miyako tiró el café y se levanto para corretear a Mimi por toda la casa.

-¿Pe-pero por que paso eso? – pregunto T.K

-Al parecer Mimi se levanto sonámbula, ¿no viste el desorden que hizo en el jardín? – le indico Terriermon mientras se comía sus galletas.

-Cierto…

-Emm onee-sama? ^_^U

-Esas dos jamás van a cambiar.

-Tienes razón, Terriermon. Creo que… sería interesante incluirlas en mi siguiente novela.

Mientras todos contemplaban la escena, seguían desayunando. Y eso fue todo por hoy. Fin de la historia mas no de las anécdotas de la Digi'Ohana.

FIN! :D


End file.
